


Finding Home

by aForgottenWeasley



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Reader-Insert, Rekindling romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aForgottenWeasley/pseuds/aForgottenWeasley
Summary: Imagine having befriended Los Hermanos Gecko when you were younger, a friend who they lost touch with after Seth got sent to Prison and Richie fell off the grid. Though you kept up to date with Seth through letters for a few months during his Prison stint, you lost all contact and stopped wondering about them when the Police turned up on your front porch asking if you had any contact with the brothers. Spoiler alert, you hadn't. But years later, should the Police ask you that question again.. well you couldn't exactly give them that same answer.





	Finding Home

"That last job was a shit show, Richard! We need to lay low somewhere off the grid, not plan another job."

"Well what do you suggest, brother? In case you've forgotten, we're criminals. We have no friends and our funds aren't up to snuff."

"We can always go back to Texas," Kate suggests tiredly after a tense moment of silence. "I left my family home in the care of a friend in case I ever went back. There's enough room for the three of us."

"Dumb idea, Katie. Small towns like Bethel breed fast gossip. If you're spotted around town again, people will know about it within hours."

Kate sighs, curling up on the second bed in their shared room. Richie sits at the small kitchenette table cleaning weapons and Seth sits in a wooden chair while keeping watch through the closed mini-blind at the window.

"Bethel is a dumb idea," Seth eventually says. "Texas? Not so much."

This time it's Richie who sighs. "And pray tell, brother, just why you would want to go back to Texas?"

"It's not that I want to, but you should." Richie glances at Seth, brow furrowed. "Think about it, Richard. What else did we leave back in Texas? More specifically, who?"

Richie frowns, mind whirling with what Seth has given him to think about and Kate sits up at the sight of Richie actually being puzzled for once. He actually has to take a minute to think about it and Kate guesses Richie's figured out who his brother is talking about when his eyes subtly widen. "You're joking. Right? Y/N?"

Seth nods as Kate asks, "Who's Y/N?"

"A childhood friend," Richie is quick to say just as Seth says, "Richie's first love."

Kate's eyes widen, but a genuine smile tugs at the corner of her lips. "Do tell."

Ignoring Kate, Richie goes back to his task at hand, leaving Seth to do all the explaining. "Y/N is a girl Richie used to go to school with. She called him a creep, he called her a bitch and it was love at first fight." Kate giggles, a sound that the brothers haven't heard in a long while since she's joined them after the whole Amaru fiasco, and Richie scoffs. "This little girl looked past Richie's quirks-"

"Because she had quirks of her own," Richie's quick to throw in. "Lets not forget that she could supposedly sense things she shouldn't be able to."

"Says the culebra," Kate scoffs before looking back at Seth. "Go on."

"Anyway, she basically watched over him when it came to bullies. I don't know how many times Richie and Y/N were seated in the office together because of the fights they got in to."

"It's not like we started them."

"So what happened to her?"

"I.. actually don't know," Seth says. "We stayed in touch well after high school and I even got a handful of letters from her when I was locked up."

"Wait. Really?" Richie wonders, staring at his brother.

"Yeah. When did you two stop talking? You never actually said and she kind of slipped our minds the second we crossed the border."

Richie goes quiet and averts his gaze back to the weapons, and Seth raises his eyebrows in surprise. Kate gasps, eyes alight with mirth. "Are you- are you blushing?"

Seth snorts. "Can snakes blush? What's the deal, Richard? What happened between you and Y/N?"

"Nothing."

"Nope. Too fast. He's guilty about something." Kate muses.

"I'm not-  _Jesus_ ," he sighs when his brother and Kate smugly stare at him. "Fine. The last time I saw Y/N was just after Seth got locked up. We.. had sex and then I went off grid."

Kate rolls her eyes and Seth groans. "Smooth, Richard. Very smooth."

"What? It's not like I planned it. It just so happened that a few days later I started getting visions. If anyone's to blame, it's Santanico."

"Okay, so back to the main topic at hand. Texas," Kate says. "Are you sure she lives there?"

Richie and Seth glance at one another, shrug and Kate grumbles. "I have to do everything myself." She grabs up her discarded laptop that's hooked up to the motel's measly wi-fi and gets a first name and last name out of the brothers. Googling it, she finds a few articles about the person in question. "Okay. So the only Y/N I found inherited a Ranch when her grandparents passed away almost a year ago."

"Shit. Mamo and Papo passed? They were good people," Seth mumbles.

"Mhm. Here's a picture." Kate turns the laptop towards Richie first, then Seth.

Richie just blinks, but Seth's eyebrows raise in surprise. "Yep. That's her alright. She's really grown hasn't she, Richard?"

"Shut it, Seth."

Kate gets comfortable on the bed, readjusting the laptop in her lap to continue searching for details. "I have.. the address," she says, searching out a pad of paper and pen to write it down. "But are you sure you want to drag her into our lives?"

"Well if she has the gift of  _seeing_ , she'll already see us coming. Won't she?" Seth smirks.

Kate huffs a quiet laugh. "I just hope she's a ask questions first kind of girl. She'll probably shoot Richie, but I hope she hesitates with us."

"Thanks for that, Katie-Cakes. Just.. dig up more information, will you? Find out if she lives alone and if it's really worth the risk of seeking her out to lay low."

Kate smirks, but gets to work nonetheless. And three days later Richie, Seth and Kate hot wire themselves a new car and are off to Texas.

* * *

The thought of living alone has always unnerved you, but only because of the so-called gifts that passed on to every generation of your family. Unannounced, a vision of the past would overtake you or the echo of something to come would play out right next you as if it really were right there in person. You hadn't known how to feel about the gift of Seeing, but after moving in with your Grandparents and having your grandmother coach you through it all was a bit of a relief.

But then your grandparents passed away, only days apart, and you were left alone. You couldn't leave the property, even if you wanted to, but only because your gift had been acting up a lot as of lately. Two faces from your past were constantly reappearing and startling you badly as their lives and future played out right before your eyes.

Seth and Richie Gecko were two men you could never hold a grudge against or judge for their actions no matter how hard you tried, so it's really no surprise that you find yourself calmly sitting on the porch of your home one night as you await a visit you feel is to come deep in your bones.

You feel the change in the air, a specific charge of danger lingering but not really threatening. At least, not towards you. And there's a feminine whisper among the rustling of leaves, cluing you in on a new addition. You make all the preparations you need- stocking up on food, clothes, hygiene products and any other items that call out to you as you stroll through the supermarket aisles.

You wait for days, sitting on the porch on watching the only dirt road that gives access to your property and leads up to your home. Then one day, your gift proves to be correct as usual when a dusty black Jeep Patriot rumbles slowly closer and closer to your home just as the sun is setting. You faintly see two male faces in the driver and passenger seats, and a smaller third face in the back seat which you guess is the unnamed female.

Seeing the grown, yet familiar faces of Seth and Richie as they climb out the vehicle loosens something in your chest. You see a redhead timidly climb out of the back seat, but you only have eyes for the brothers in black and white suits that are so out of the norm for Texas heat. Richie and his glasses and his slicked back hair, and Seth and his new tattoos and mirth filled eyes when he steps foot on the first step of the porch.

"Y/N."

"Seth." The air seems to rush from your lungs as he smiles and you meet him halfway for a bone crushing hug. When you pull back, one arm stays draped over his shoulder while your other moves so you can reach up with your hand to cup his scruffy cheek. "Prison and running from the law suits you. You've filled out nicely."

He chuckles deeply, his gaze starting from the top of your head and traveling down to the tips of your toes. "You're all grown up too."

"I am." When you finally pull back, you brush down his suit jacket from where you wrinkled it before gesturing over your shoulder. "Dinner's on the stove. Get cleaned up and help yourself."

Relief seems to flood his eyes and his shoulders immediately sag. "No questions?"

"Never. Hop to, Gecko." Seth smiles again at you as he passes by, stopping briefly to press a kiss to your brow before entering your home. The redhead girl is next, she smiling hesitantly. You look her up and down before returning the smile. "You look tired. Clean up, eat and I'll show you where you can sleep."

"Thank you. I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet to you, Kate. I'm Y/N."

"I know. Seth and Richie told me about you."

"Did they?" You raise an eyebrow at her in questioning, she giggling as she walks past you to join Seth and then Richie steps up though he remains two steps below you so you're around the same height. "Richard," you greet.

"Y/N."

He gulps as you step closer until the tips of your toes hang off the edge of the step, your face unreadable as your eyes dart over his every feature and he tenses up as if awaiting some form of lecture or attack. "Eyes find eyes," you murmur right before gently grasping him by the chin. He tenses even further, and you turn his head this way and that way. "Let me see you." Richie holds your gaze before lifting his hand to peel off his glasses. His hand then smooths over his slicked hair and you faintly grin at him. "No. The  _real_  you," you amend.

Realization dawns on him and he straightens up some. Confusion flashes in his eyes before he decides he just doesn't care how you know. Then from one moment to the next, he closes his eyes and you watch as the skin of his face ripples into reptilian scales. You softly gasp, your hand still holding him by the chin and then two snake-like fangs click into place when his mouth opens. And then he blinks open his eyes, and they're now yellow and slitted.

"You Geckos. Forever finding trouble," you sadly sigh. Richie's head tilts in confusion and you merely lean forward to press a kiss to his cheek. "Get inside. The sun isn't fully set and you're starting to smoke."

You step back and turn to head inside, but Richie's voice stops you. "That's it? You're not gonna yell at me for how I left? Or scream because of what I am now?"

As you turn back around to face him, you grin. "Before I might have, but now.. I understand. Now will you please get inside before you burst into flames. I rather our reunion be a peaceful one than having to sweep your ashes off to the side."

Richie owlishly blinks and then determination settles over his now very human features. He stomps up the last few steps before closing the distance between the two of you, his large hands grasping you by the biceps as his lips descend upon yours. You return the rather sudden bruising kiss, only making a squeaking noise when you feel his hands suddenly cup the back of your thighs to lift you up.

Your hands then settle on his shoulders before settling on either side of his neck, you groaning when you feel your back hit the portion of the wall right next to the front door. But you're only human and the need for air becomes obvious, and you have to bite Richie's bottom lip to break the kiss. Only when he leans back, chest heaving as your lungs greedily suck in air, Richie remains motionless with his eyes still closed and half his face covered in scales once again.

"Pain still.. does it for 'ya, huh? You're half scales." His eyes fly open and the scales immediately disappear. "Too late. I already saw. And, uh, not that I'm complaining.. but what exactly is going on?" At his blank expression, you glance down to where your legs are being held on either side of his waist.

"I, uh, I-"

The screen door is slapped open, and your and Richie's heads whip to the side as Seth exits. "Hey! Dinner's getting- uh..? What's going on?" He slowly smirks.

"Nothing! Nothing," you frown. You try to wriggle down and out of Richie's grasp, but he just presses you firmer against the wall. You sigh in defeat. "Just.. catching up."

Seth's eyebrows raise. "Catching up, huh? You trying to re-familiarize yourself with my brother's tongue in your mouth and how his co-"

"Goddammit, Seth! If you don't get back inside and mind your own damn business then I will make you cook your own damn food."

"You're meaner than I remember." You sneer and he holds his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. I'm going."

When he disappears back inside, you look back at Richie. "And you, mister, need to put me down. I've seen people like you feed without turning someone, so we'll figure something out for you later. But right now, I need to eat and you and Seth get to fight over who gets the guest bedroom."

"Why can't you share with me?"

"Oh, honey," you coo. "Because I might've understood the reason for you leaving, but that doesn't excuse you not picking up a phone the second you got your mind back." Patting his cheek, you bend your legs back to plant your feet on the wall and push forward to make Richie take a step back. You easily maneuver out of his hold until your feet at planted on the ground and then reach up from the tips of your toes to steal one last kiss before heading inside. "Come on, Richie. Don't pout. I get the feeling you three will be laying low here for a little while."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure yet, but I might write add-ons. I have a prompt list from readers that I'm still trying to get through and I've added a small sequel to this at the bottom, so hopefully I can write these other 'Imagines' quickly so I can add on to this.


End file.
